Megamind's Universal Device!
by Umbra93
Summary: Similar to what happens to Family Guy's Stewie and Brian Griffin's Universal Remote that leaps them from universe to universe, Megamind and Roxanne Richie get answers of "What if" put into play. *This story has some FLUFF* Rated T for language.


**THIS IS MY FIRST MEGAMIND FANFIC! ..Just so you know. I got this idea thinking about my most favorite episode of Family Guy where Stewie and Brian leap from universe to universe... So this fanfic somewhat follows that line of context. Being MEGAMIND, it will still be completely different.**

This story is full of laughter, sweetness, *FLUFF*, and sorrow... ENJOY!

I do not own Megamind or the characters, yada yada, yada. Anyway, enjoy. I found writing this to be super fun. lol

* * *

It was near completion, just a few more tweaks and installments.. Until...

"Ahaaaa!" Megamind shouted in glee, holding up his newest invention in excitement in the not-so-evil lair.

Ever since Megamind had his early-retirement in 'villainy' he had more free time to get creative.

"Excellent work, Sir!" Minion cheered.

The ex-villain evaluated his newest work, a million thoughts going through his "mega" mind.

"Minion, do you have any idea what we can do with this thing? So much research, so many theories tested!" He rambled, holding the device.

It was shaped similar to a television remote control, but definitely WASN'T one either. "Yes, I'm excited for you, Sir.. But how exactly does it work?" The fish leaned in curiously looking at the device.

Megamind continued. "It holds onto our molecular frequency and ZAPS us into different dimensions! We cannot be harmed as we diverge into the unknown!" The blue man paced in excitement like a child on Christmas. "There are always two, maybe even THREE outcomes in one situation." Megamind paused with a grin looking at his aquatic friend.

"Imagine what would've happened if Metro Man DIDN'T fake his death! What would life be like NOW?"

Megamind then made a running start to his favorite chair, jumped on, and span around, holding careful to his new invention. Minion didn't feel so easy about what his best friend was intending to do, at least, what he felt like he was going to do with it.

"Either that, or what would have happened if I became the hero instead of him! What would my life had been like if I were normal... Or... What if back when I was disguised as Bernard...-"

"Okay that's enough thinking, Sir. How about we test it? Or name it!" Minion really didn't want to have him ramble on about Roxanne again.

He already did it in his sleep. Megamind had an "evil" laugh, or more like a PLOTTING laugh as he sat at his computer and performed a few more bits of analysis on his device.

"You are so right, Minion! A name!" He stood up on his chair, holding up the invention in the air. "I will call it... The Universal Remote!"

"How about a whatchamacallit, because that name's been taken." A confident female voice added.

Megamind shouted in surprise and started falling over backwards. The device briefly flew out of his hands as he scrambled quickly to grab it. Minion's eyes widened as he saw what was just about to happen. Roxanne attempted to catch Megamind from the fall. She wrapped her arms around him just before both hit the floor. He grabbed the universal device and accidentally pushed a button, surging energy through both him AND Roxanne. Minion was too late to stop them, and they disappeared like a flash of lightning.

* * *

... Megamind and Roxanne fell with an "OOMPH!" as he held to the device tightly. He kept his eyes shut. They were still on the ground. The woman gripped at the blue man's cape.

"..Did it work?" He muttered.

"Megamind... Weren't we just... In the lair?" She was confused and moderately scared.

His eyes shot open, sitting up. He stared out of what was in front of him. They were out at an open grassy field. He looked at her and swallowed dryly. "I guess it did.." He looked at it briefly then back to her with a grin. "You really shouldn't sneak up on incredibly handsome geniuses who happen to be gloating about their newest project." He cooed.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh deal with it. You were nowhere to be seen for days, I had to see what was up..."

Her concern lingered, not knowing what had just happened.

"What is that thing anyway? Universal something what?"

They stood up, dusting themselves off as Megamind explained the details of the universal device he created. "That was when you.. Surprised me." He blushed, refusing to admit he was genuinely startled. "We must be in an alternate universe.." Megamind looked around. "Well... Nothing looks different..."

"We should head into town, then.." Roxanne suggested, taking his hand. Megamind's fear of accidentally running into a strange version of himself was dulled by her hand. He wanted to keep her close for the sake it was an accident he threw them into an alternate universe in the first place. He was also curious, so he let the woman of his dreams lead him on.

"We shouldn't stay here for long, I want to get back to our own dimension.." Megamind insisted.

"Yeah yeah.." She grinned.

Once they made it back to the city, Megamind searched for anything out of the ordinary.

"Well.. Everything SEEMS normal.." He commented.

Out of nowhere, an evil laugh emerged from the other side of the street. Roxanne held onto Megamind's hand tighter, alert. Megamind recognized that laugh as his own. Police sirens blaring, the Megamind of this current universe was narrowly escaping them on his motor bike, heading straight towards them. Normal Mega stared at himself in awe. Roxanne stared at this different version of Megamind, KNOWING they weren't in the right place.

This Megamind's skin hue was _GREEN_ and not blue!

"What the.." She murmured.

The two ducked for cover, careful not to be seen. Megamind laughed as his green version approached. He laughed, slapping his knee. "It works!" He grinned to himself, then watching the green version of himself make a sharp turn left, more police heading his way. "This is a universe where I'm GREEN not blue! And I'm still disgustingly evil!"

"Yes, that's nice, but I like the blue you better... Can we get out of here?" Roxanne urged.

Megamind glowed, flattered by her words. "Yeah, sure... Might as well before the cops show up.." With that said, he wrapped one arm around her waist, pushed a button on the device, and their bodies electrified and disappeared in a flash once more.

* * *

They re-appeared back at the evil lair. Roxanne hugged Megamind as they made a sigh of relief, feeling like they were home.

"That was quite a trip.. We should probably-" He commented, until he heard a noise.

"Minion?" The blue man called out.

"Ollo..?" Someone curiously echoed his voice, turning the corner.

"AAAAAHH!" Megamind screamed, staring at the different version of himself, face to face.

"AAAAAHH!" The 2nd Megamind screamed, staring at himself, just as shocked as his other self..

"Woah!" Roxanne exclaimed, hiding behind the original ex-villain, staring at the different Megamind. This time, he wasn't green or had any radical changes in fate, but instead, this Megamind had long black flowing hair!

"AAAAHH!" Bald Megamind continued to shout obnoxiously.

"AAAAHH!" Non-bald Megamind replied once more.

The Megaminds continued to scream at each other. Roxanne quickly found this redundant, took the universal device, and pushed the button herself as they disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Megamind's eyes were wide in surprise, nearly unphased by the Universal transition. They were in a new version of Metro City once more, on a busy city street. "Well that answered one of my questions in curiosity! What you'd look like with hair!" Roxanne giggled. Her voice sobered his transe, and he looked at her with a grin.

"I looked pretty good, didn't I?" He cooed once more, raising an eyebrow for emphasis. Roxanne leaned into him, kissing his cheek. "I'm happy with the way you look like NOW." Past his shoulder, something caught her eye, taking breath and sense away from her. She was dazed by what she was seeing. Megamind turned around to see what she was gawking at, and he froze. Roxanne then suddenly giggled, and kept herself from pointing.

"Is that...?"

"Yes! It is.." He chuckled lightheartedly.

Walking side by side, holding hands, was yet another version of Megamind.. Right beside this Megamind was a completely different version of Roxanne... They were opposite genders of one another! A male version of Roxanne with a female version of the blue alien. The two walked past them on the other side of the street, completely oblivious. Megamind wandered what their lives were like. They almost seemed more normal than they were.

"In all other Universes we've gone through, I am still quite stunning." He gloated.

"Oh you're so full of yourself." Roxanne chuckled.

Despite how nervous and scared she was, continuing to jump from one universe/dimension to the other, she was having a fun time. She felt relaxed around Megamind, even when in something as uniquely dangerous as this was. He felt the same way, though his worries were far deeper than hers. He wasn't happy that they were jumping from one universe to the next. There was no say whether they'd ever get to their original world.

"I'm sorry.. I just can't see myself checking out the male version of you.." He grinned quieting his thoughts, looking back at her. "That would be creepy."

With a smile, she stood close to her Megamind. She held his hands holding to the device with him.

"Yeah, it would be." He blushed as he felt her hands move, allowing her to push the button this time.

* * *

This universal jump was far different than all the others. It scared the two both out of their wits as they realized where they were... And what they had heard.

_"La La-La-La-La-La! Sing a happy song!_" The chorus sang.

Roxanne couldn't breathe. She knew where she was. With a goofy grin, she looked at the blue man, not believing how his invention could ever possibly leap so radically.

_"La-La-La-La-La Smurf the whole day long!" _

Megamind's eyes rose looking around wide eyed, seeing they were in a forest.

"Smurf... What in blazes is Smuuurrrf?" He asked curiously, slowly pronunciation the foreign word.

"Uhh.." Roxanne responded nervously. "You're gonna find out in about a minute.." Her eyes darted at the floor as if she was looking for something. Megamind looked down trying to see what she was trying to find.

"..Did you drop something?" He asked.

"Woahh!" A tiny voice shouted, pointing up.

"Holy Smurf! You're the biggest smurf I've ever seen my entire life!" Megamind jumped, startled, and pointed his de-gun at the voice.

"Megamind stop!" Roxanne exclaimed, looking where she was walking.

Somehow the device landed them in the world of Smurfs... She started feeling a little less commonly colored surrounded by blue people. Then she understood what her Megs felt his whole life.

"Woahh!" Another smurf explained. "I'm getting Papa Smurf!" One ran off. "For the time being, you're gonna be jumbo Smurf!" The original smurf that had first spotted him said.

"Cuz Papa Smurf always says-"

"LETS JUST GET OUTA HERE, I DON'T WANNA KNOW!" Megamind pushed the button, holding the woman closely.

* * *

They re-appeared back into Metro City.

"Oh thank god..." Megamind sighed, keeping hold of her. She nervously laughed studied her surroundings. It was night time in a dark alley. "Where are we now? It's Metro City but.." Roxanne asked thoughtfully. Something caught the blue man's eye from across the street. He led her behind a garbage can for a full view. Ducking for cover, Roxanne gave him a confused look.

"Watch closely.." He nudged gently, pointing at what was in front of them.

It was her and Bernard.. Well, Megamind in disguise to be technical. It was a repeat frame by frame of their date. Her eyes widened. "What happens in THIS Universe...?" She stared with a crooked grin. She thought to herself how terrible her hair had looked after Hal had thrown her around prior to the arrangement. Looking at herself was still trippy.

Megamind smirked. "I have a guess."

The two watched themselves in the restaraunt talking. Not long after, the moment arrived Megamind had been waiting for. The two rose up and kissed. Watching it made Megamind's heart pound... Roxanne blushed, remembering what it was like to have actually been there. They continued to watch, and to no surprise to Megamind, no change. In this universe, Roxanne hadn't accidentally turned off the disguise, and the charade was a success.

"I thought as much. It's the universe where you don't foil the disguise." Megamind said in a humble tone.

The woman looked at him, noticing how calm he seemed. The scene continued with Megamind/Bernard sitting back down with a goofy grin on his face. The other Roxanne was smiling, trying to correct her hair as best as possible. "I'd love to follow up on how the rest of our date could've gone, but I don't think you really want to sit around hiding in this alley forever." Megamind continued, turning to look at her.

He froze, blushing a bright violet. Their noses nearly touching, Roxanne sighed.

"I hated you the night you had done that. Looking back though, I think I overreacted just a bit.."

"No you hadn't. I deserved it."

She bit her lip, still feeling slightly guilty. "Well how I see it.. You deserve this now.."

She leaned in ever slightly, not needing much encouragement, their lips met for the first time, Megamind completely himself with no disguise necessary. Gently he pulled her in closer, a gloved hand lightly pressing against her back, strengthening the kiss. It started to rain on que, as their separate Universal selves still dined in the restaraunt. Neither of them cared what the outcome of that scenario was anymore. They only cared about what was going on between them in the alley. Hesitantly, they parted knowing it shouldn't last too much longer. They were getting soaked.

"Lets get this show back on the road, hot stuff." He grinned. Roxanne only smiled. Megamind pushed the button, afraid it was ready to short any second.

* * *

They were returned to the evil lair once again. Now slightly more experienced than the last time they were in an alternate version of it, the two hid behind a curtain.

"Minion!" A familiar voice screeched.

"Yes, sir?"

"Fetch me my jammies!"

"Right away, sir." The voices were familiar to Megamind, but it confused him. Whoever was saying 'sir' sounded just like HIM, and whoever was calling him 'minion' sounded like... Minion! Megamind made sure to speak just above a whisper, careful not to set off any brain bots and to not get spotted.

"Don't tell me we're in THIS universe..." He whispered, poking his head out.

He covered his mouth, biting his hand. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"What is it?" Roxanne pulled him back as she kept fully hidden.

"Just watch.." Megamind insisted. The two peaked behind the curtain once more. Minion was dressed up in a cape, leather, spikes, and spandex, eerily similar to Megamind's attire. This Universe's version of Megamind was basically the same physically, but in less unusual attire. The rolls were switched, as Minion was the Villain as Megamind was the side kick.

"Mwoahahahahahahahaa!" Minion laughed sadistically, spinning in circles in what was originally Megamind's favorite chair.

Megamind couldn't keep himself from giggling at Minion's laugh. "Oh isn't that so adorable! He's acting just like me. You godda see this, Roxanne.." He continued to speak just above a whisper. He watched his under dog version hand over the pajamas. "Yeah, real interesting.." She said, comfortably sliding her arms around Megamind's chest in a semi hug, pushing the Universal button.

"But! But!" Mega protested as they leaped to another Universe.

He actually wanted to stay in that one for a little while longer. It was amusing. They were still in the evil lair once they came through, but Megamind was speechless.

"Don't tell me this thing can leap into different dimensions.." Roxanne held closer to the blue man.

They were in a 2D version of the lair. Somehow they kept their own dimensions, but everything else around them was in 2D. "I think that's exactly what it just did, Megs..." He approached his devices and even examined a brainbot.

Mostly everything was drawn in anime style.

"How peculiar..." He said thoughtfully.

"I wonder.." He grabbed the brain bot as it went 'bow! pow! bow!'

"They sound to function okay..."

The brain bot proceeded to bite his arm. Megamind shrieked in pain, shaking the machine off. Roxanne giggled, seeing this happen more than once, but never a hand drawn brainbot.

"THEY HURT LIKE THE ONES IN OUR DIMENSION TOO!" He cried.

"Are you ready to leave now? I'm getting bored now." Roxanne sighed, kicking the brainbot off him.

He flexed his hand making sure there was no damage. He huffed and looked up at her, as he was on his knees.

"Yeah yeah..." He pushed the button and they landed back in their dimension, in a separate universe once more.

* * *

This one was a bit different. The skies were murky, everything painted in white. The streets were abandoned, cluttered with trash.

"Wow. This is probably a dimension where you're still an 'evil genius' and I still hated you." Roxanne teased.

"I WAS evil, and I am STILL a genius, smarty pants, and don't say you hated me, I'm sure you were already madly in love. You godda love the bad boys." He grinned, kissing her forehead lightly. Roxanne looked up at the capitol building, her blood turned cold.

"Megamind.. look." She pointed as her skin paled.

The banners weren't of Megamind's design, with the "No You Can't" phrase at the bottom. It was.. Metro Man, an evil version of Metro Man. The writing was white, bold, and terrifying: "OBEY" The two stared at each other.

"I don't have to tell you what THIS Universe is!" Megamind stated, slightly shaken in fear.

Metro Man as a villain is a scary thought. With all that power, he could've overpowered Metro City worse than Tighten had in their original world. Megamind, with shaken hands, fumbled with the device until a shot was blown, destroying the one thing that gave them hope into escaping that world, into little bits.

The blue man shrieked.

"SHIT!" He cursed.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!" An officer shouted at the distance.

Without even thinking Megamind immediately stepped in front of Roxanne to protect her, arms in the air. It was already obvious the police force in this demented version of Metro City were corrupted.

"We are Megamind and Ro-"

"Rogue!" She interrupted.

"Megamind and Rogue!" Mega turned to look at her questioningly. She whispered. "I have a feeling this Metro Man wouldn't be so.. Charming to Roxanne. If he's the villain, I don't want him to kidnap me." The roles really WERE switched. It was almost an unthinkable thought, Metro Man being the bad guy, kidnapping the girl instead of him. He was almost scared of himself thinking about how that would play out.

"Let me see some identification!" The male officer slowly approached.

Megamind had to think of something fast. He still had his de-gun. This was the perfect opportunity to use his weapons in actual self defense. Megamind pretended to see something weird, and turned his head to the right. "WOAH WHAT IS THAT?" He exclaimed, pointing. It worked.

Dumbly, the officer looked the other direction as Megamind quickly whipped out his de-gun. He charged and shot the officer before he could respond, as he transformed into a little blue cube

"We should run.." Roxanne suggested. "Yes running sounds like a brilliantly good idea..." Megamind grabbed her hand and they ran and ran. In his mind, he was cursing to himself. His invention was destroyed! They were trapped in this strange version of the city where Metro Man was the VILLAIN. They didn't know where they were going at first, careful to stay hidden. If this version of Metro Man caught him, they were most definitely dead. He wondered if his lair still existed. They wandered through the alley ways and darker part of the streets, averting officers and lines of "slave armies"... And reached the building where his lair would be.

Fortunately the area was far enough away it was deserted. Megamind located where the entrance was in his Universe.

"I hope this works.." He reached his hand out to what was expected to be a hologram wall.

"Wait! What if Metro Man took THIS as his lair and not you? Who's to say you still exist?" Roxanne reasoned, still frightened.

Megamind paused, and turned to look at her with a determined, yet sad expression in his eyes.

"Roxanne.. We need to find out. I, need to find out. If I still exist in this Universe, maybe he can help. That is why, I'm asking you to stay outside here and hide. If anything happened to me, at least you'd be-"

"No way! You're not going in there alone!" Her stubbornness shined through, stepping up to him even closer in defiance.

"I know it's dangerous, but I'm used to that, remember?" She gently took his hands into her own.

A moment passed as he looked at her, weighing the options. He gave up, kissing her, not knowing what else to do. If they were going to walk right into their deaths, at least they'd have that last moment of peace. The kiss deepened, their bodies pressing together. He couldn't help himself. He was all he ever fought for. He didn't want to even think about losing her. The kiss was interrupted when two hands appeared out of nowhere, from the hologram wall. Neither noticed until Megamind was grabbed. He was thrown away from Roxanne, he shouted as she jumped, disappearing into the wall.

Megamind's gamble paid off for once! This Universe's version of Megamind pinned him to the wall glaring, holding a de-gun to his face. He wasn't in any leather of spikes. Instead, he had on worn down jeans, a sweater, and a dirty lab coat that smelt of gunpowder.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"I'm you!" He exclaimed, studying this different version of himself. This Universe's Megamind studied him, not buying it.

"What kind of trickery is this? You look as devilishly handsome, as me, but I don't believe you! Are you one of Metro Mon's spies?"

Metro 'mon'? Yep. It was himself alright. Roxanne could vaguely hear the argument and felt it was safe to enter, but still, with caution.

"No no no! See, I invented a device where I could leap from universe to universe. Roxanne and I have been leaping around randomly, and when we made it to here, a police officer destroyed it!"

"Roxanne..?" The other Megamind breathed. Mega grinned. This version of himself still had a thing for her.

***Author's note: To avoid confusion: "Megamind" Is the alt. version of THIS universe they are currently trapped in, and "Mega" is our original one from the original Universe.* **

"If it weren't for the other leaps, I would be freaked out by now.." Roxanne commented, relieved they weren't having a screaming match like the first other-universal Megamind had started.

The two blue men turned to look at her. Mega relieved, the other shocked.

"See, I told you. Now what's going on here?" Mega tried getting his attention back.

He turned to himself and sighed. "Metro Man decided to turn to Evil seeing how he could manipulate the public so well. He replaced me as the Villain..." He let Mega go as he walked off, suggesting the two follow. As they did, he continued to explain.

"Minion and I... Tried to stop him."

Mega couldn't help but to feel an absence in the lair. His heart sank, holding onto Roxanne's hand. Great sadness came over this other version of himself with a sigh. "I should've made him stay here and just assist in the lab like he usually did... Metro Man destroyed him with one zap of his lazer vision." He was doing his best not to cry, but it was obviously failing. Megamind is more emotional than others would think.

It was clear to him now that in this Universe, Metro Man was a much better villain than he could've ever been. He was even more evil than he could've. Megamind never meant to purposely harm anybody, and especially never Roxanne. This evil version of Metro Man did however. He killed his best friend in this universe. He suddenly grew even more home sick.

"How long ago was this?" Roxanne quietly spoke up.

The casually dressed Megamind turned to look at her, still trying to hold back tears. His voice was almost casual.

"..Five years ago... Around the same time you were abducted and eventually killed too.. Looking at you now, I do believe you, other Megamind..." He looked at himself.

Hearing this news caused Mega to hold Roxanne close to him. He was suddenly glad she quickly pulled off that fake name of hers to that officer. So Minion and Roxanne, in this universe, was killed by the hands of evil Metro Man, and the version of himself was nor villain OR hero, just an incredibly smart blue, reasonably paranoid alien that still had the means to keep inventing. Great.

"Can you help us get home?" Mega asked in high hopes.

If he knew himself well, he knew he had the capability to do so. Megamind studied himself, looking at himself with Roxanne. He was happy to see her alive once more. It was just like as if the reset button could've existed. He would do it for her. "I have been working on a universal device myself, but it's not complete... I can't seem to get enough power in it to charge... Minion was really good at wiring..." Another moment had gone by.

It was apparent this Megamind was still at loss over losing his companion. The only thing that kept Mega from crying HIMSELF was knowing that they were going back home where Minion is still alive.

"I can help... He just taught me a trick earlier today... Um..." He paused, realizing what he just said. The casual dressed blue man looked at him with big eyes. Mega rubbed his neck nervously. "In my Universe, the roles are different. Metro Man was the hero, me the Villain... Nobody's been seriously hurt."

"The more reason I should help us." The other Megamind smiled.

"And _quickly_, I don't like this place..." Mega kissed Roxanne's forehead.

"Don't wander off." He whispered, finally moving away from her.

The two quickly walked to the lab and one of them whipped out the supplies. Mega laughed at himself, feeling strange to be working on the same device he had JUST completed. Even stranger, there were two of them. The only way you could tell the difference were the different outfits they wore. Roxanne decided to keep watch looking at the surveillance camera's input. She blankly stared at the empty streets that she could see. The lair was the only thing that seemed normal in this crazy place they were thrown into. Nightfall soon approached, and the 2x Megaminds were still hard at work. It was starting to rain. Hard. Roxanne could tell a thunder storm was approaching.

"We just need one more thing and it's complete! ..Again!" Megamind exclaimed, rummaging in a toolbox.

"What would that be?" Casual dressed Megamind asked.

"A mobile power source that is just strong enough to leap me and Roxanne back to our universe... Now that we've recreated the machine, I've now fixed the problem that caused us to randomly leap around..." He rambled, then frowned.

"Where is it?"

"..Where's what?"

"The plutonium chip!"

"Oh! Heh, yeah. I had to use it in my last failing battle with Metro Man... It got destroyed.." He nervously scratched his head.

Mega looked at him with great sadness.

"Then this was for nothing!" He cried, throwing the tool box across the room.

Roxanne turned to see him and his moment of rage. She had never seen him so devastated. He crouched in a corner and sobbed. The other Megamind turned to look at the woman. He was speechless, not knowing what to say. "We'll find a way, don't worry." He smiled.

"I know you two will. You're smart enough." She encouraged, getting up approaching her Megamind. She stood on both knees just behind him, and gently put her hands over his crouched shoulders. He had taken the cape off earlier.

"You hear that?" She cooed.

A blue hand laced fingers with hers. Megamind calmed his nerves.

"Yeah.. But who knows how long that would take? We could get killed here.."

This Universe's Megamind turned to look at the surveillance cameras and slowly turned pale.

"Uhh.. Guys..." He said in an alarmed done.

Metro Man must've heard wind of the two wandering around the city. He was approaching the lair via flight. He DID have spies that would report to him. He was a more inspiring villain than hero. Roxanne and Mega turned to see the screen. "Uh Oh..." He breathed.

Megamind grabbed the near-complete device and ran towards them as Evil Metro Man crashed down from the ceiling, glass and debris flying everywhere. This Metro Man wore a black version of his original suit. His hair was semi-long, his eyes icy cold and heartless. He truly looked like a villain. Megamind stared, almost in awe. He was good at being BOTH a super hero AND villain! It was still storming outside, and getting worse. Lightning struck the skies without mercy, water pouring down into the building. This was it for them all! Mega stood, holding Roxanne close to him feeling he had to protect her as well as he possibly could. Roxanne caught Metro's eye.

"That's impossible!" He growled, pointing to her.

"My spies told me there were outsiders wandering the streets, but I never..." He looked at Megamind and... Megamind.

"What the hell is all of this? What stupid thing have you done now, you freak?" Ouch. So cold.

Mega was relieved their own Metro Man wasn't so.. Ruthless and mean. He missed home more and more as they were stuck in this nightmare they couldn't get out of.

"You leave Roxanne alone!" Megamind shouted, standing in between Metro Man and Mega holding Roxanne.

"You took her away from me once! I'm _not_ letting you do it again!" His voice wasn't shaken. It was bravery. He loved her, and was willing to sacrifice his life knowing she would still be alive in a whole other world than his own. Mega stared at himself, never knowing he could've been so heroic. Then again, he did. He knew why he was doing it. All for her.

"Your words are meaningless!" Metro man scowled.

He rose one arm up to smack him down, but Megamind darted towards him and tried crawling on his back. The lightning outside continued to get worse, rain poured down, the lights were killed. It was hard to see what was going on. All chaos. It didn't take long before Megamind was finally smacked down and thrown across the room. Roxanne's eyes stricken with fear. Not even Mega scared her like that.

Evil Metro Man turned towards Mega and Roxanne, popping his knuckles.

"One blue freak down, one to go." He growled, slowly approaching to make his kill.

Mega's face grew even paler. Dizzy, Megamind came back to and stood back up, heavily leaning against the wall. He looked up, suddenly realizing something. Lightning! He took his de-gun and shot up, breaking down the ceiling in efforts to let the opening grow larger. He had a plan. Metro Man grabbed Mega by the collar, lifting him up to eye level.

"You think you're still so tough? You even decided to wear that stupid costume of yours before I kicked your ass!" His eyes started to glow red.

Mega knew what was about to happen. He was going to zap him out of existence.

Roxanne screamed. "Let him go!" She held onto Mega, trying to pull him down away from him. If she could tear the shirt maybe he'd get freed.. Her screams momentarily distracted the villain.

"As if. You're next, bitch.."

"NOBODY talks to Roxanne like that!" Megamind barked, jumping on Metro Man's back for round two.

Mega returned from his frightened gaze, seeing his other self pointlessly wrapping his scrawny arm around his neck. A loud ROAR boomed through the lair, a lightning bolt at the speed of light struck them all at once. Mega pushed the Universal device's button once more. The energy from the lightning bolt concentrated around him and Roxanne. They vanished in thin air, as Evil Metro Man fell to his knees and Megamind collapsed.

He smiled weakly, letting the rain fall on his face, pain crippling him.

"Take care of her, other me... Say hi to Minion for me..." He spoke weakly, as Metro Man himself was at a daze. He was relieved to get them out just in the nick of time.

* * *

Megamind and Roxanne finally leaped and landed on the ground, holding each other tight. The lightning bolt sent tingles down his spine. It was stronger than needed to activate the device. He layed there on top of his Roxanne, she had no protests. "Please oh please tell me we're home..." She muttered. She could sense they were inside.

She opened her eyes and found it was the lair. The ceiling was back to its original form, with no signs of forced entry.

"Sir! Sir! You two were gone for hours!" Minion ran up to them in concern, seeing how torn up and soaked his friend was.

It was the most greatest voice Megamind could have heard at that moment of time. He turned to look at Minion with a huge smile.

"Minion!" He exclaimed in relief, leaping up and hugging his friend's robotic body.

The blue man had never missed Minion so much in his entire life. For a while there he almost did feel like he lost him. The fish was confused, but glad to see he was okay.

"Where were you two? You guys made me worried sick!" He continued.

Roxanne stood up, shaken. Adrenaline still flowed through her veins, leaning against the cool wall behind her. Megamind let go and laughed.

"It's quite the long story, you fantastic fish! The device works! We leapt from universe to universe, as planned." He grinned, holding up his invention.

"Excellent, Sir.." Minion wasn't exactly sure what else to say.

Megamind took out his de-gun and zapped it, destroying it instantly.

The fish stared, shocked to see him do that.

"What did you do that for? You worked so hard on it, sir!"

"Minion..." He sighed, putting arm over Roxanne's shoulders. "What I've learned today is that some questions are sometimes best not answered or explored... The device works, but at what cost?" The fish was even more baffled at that answer, but he didn't want to keep prying.

"Well in that case.. Let me get the brain bots to get you a new set of clothes and some towels..." He left the room, leaving Megamind alone with Roxanne once more. He looked at her and sighed, smiling lightly.

"I'm sorry you got caught up in that mess.."

She giggled.

"You don't have to be. You were so brave back there... Both of you... It was pretty exciting."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, I don't want to ever do that again, but it was fun while it lasted." Megamind chuckled.

"Yes, I only wish we could only view these scenarios on a digital level next time." An idea suddenly popped into his head.

She rolled her eyes. "Ohh no. Not again! You aren't planning on making something else dangerous and exciting again!" Megamind turned around to write some notes.

"Well if it's all digital we don't even have to step foot in other universes..."

"Seriously?" She chuckled.

"Yes! Now, lets see..." He mumbled, Roxanne standing over his shoulder as he computed.

* * *

**THE END! Was that fun or WHAT? Review and let me know what you thought! What was weak? What was a bit too much? What other dimensions did you think they could've explored better? lol lemme know. thanks. :-P**


End file.
